The present invention is in the technical field of firearms. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of firearm assembly and disassembly. More particularly still, the present invention is in the field of firearm pins, often referred to as takedown pins.
Semi-automatic firearms have been known for a long time. The first semi-automatic rifle was introduced in 1885. The M-16 automatic rifle has been used by the military for years. A civilian version of the M-16 is known as the AR-15 and is a semi-automatic rifle. The AR-15 has been manufactured and sold to civilians for many years. In order to disassemble the weapon, commonly referred to as “breaking down” a weapon, one must remove one or two pins, commonly referred to as takedown pins. One pin is in the front of the weapon, below the barrel and in front of the magazine well, and the other pin is at the rear of the weapon, above the grip and below the charging handle. The present invention is intended to replace the rear takedown pin of the AR-15 and M-16 as well as any other pinned weapon and or weapon system applicable.